Secrets revealed
by Ara Tane
Summary: Flamedramon's deepest feelings of anguish and pain come out in a battle of friendship and past fears...


Written by: Gem Star and Ara Tane

Written by: Gem Star and Ara Tane

Willis, Davis, Kari, TK, Yolei, Tai, Izzy, Sora, Joe, Matt, Cody, Ken, and all respective Digimon belong to the Toei Animation Company.

However, Kat, Ubaimon (and further forms), and the Dark Gatomon are products of Ara's ingenuity. Jusekyo, Hoshi, Kanemon (and further forms) are Gem's and only Gem's. Please ask if you would like to use any of these characters. We would be very glad to loan them out to you but if you no ask and you take, we squish you. Like bug.

And without further ado…

Place: River Springs, Colorado, USA

The sun rose slowly over the little house on the outskirts of town. Not a normal house though. Outside stood one megalithic monster and a teenage boy. But the monster wasn't attacking just playing happily with the boy's bike as the boy hopped around trying to pull his bike back to earth. "Cocomon! PUT IT DOWN!" The boy, a 15-year-old named Willis yelled loudly at one of his two Digimon partners. For the monster was not a foe, but a friend. A friend from another world parallel to our own. The huge monster had started as a tiny digi-egg. His twin, Terriermon was running an errand leaving Willis to deal with the huge child like creature himself. 

Out walked a girl of about the same age, a little shorter and resembling Willis quite a bit. Walking behind her cousin's huge Digimon she gently rubbed the side of Cocomon's ribs causing him to wriggle in the heat of the happy game. He dropped the bike chasing after Kat, Kat as Willis called her, as she ran into the big barn on the other end of her cousin's small field. They had played this game many times before and Kat had always let Cocomon win. Running and jumping into the pile of straw in the corner Kat held her breath as she heard Cocomon lumber into the big barn. Humming tunelessly to himself he walked over to the hay pile by the door. If Kat didn't jump out soon Cocomon would search that one pile for hours. 

"Cocomon! You found me!" Kat jumped up out of the straw and then sat back down. Cocomon came over and picked her up. When they got back Willis had hid the bike somewhere else allowing Cocomon to find something else to bother Willis with.

Kat just smiled slightly, allowing Cocomon to play with his partner as she went into the check her E-mail. Her boyfriend back home was supposed to E-mail her, that is, if he happened to remember. Probably not. 

However when she reached the computer a small flashing window sat in the center of the screen the words "Warning: Digital Gateway Open" buzzed on the screen in bright red lettering. Suddenly the screen began to glow bright white and something, about the size of a 4-year-old child was hurled from the screen, past Kat and into the wall with a horrific thud. Then just lay, crumpled and curled up at the base of the wall after it slid down. Soft blue almost scaled skin shivered and it appeared to be pretty beaten from what could be seen. Which not much could be they way it was curled into a tight ball on the smooth back a large blackening bruise could be seen on the blue skin. It shivered and shied away.

"Willis?…Willis!… WILLIS!!!!!!!" Kat yelled as she walked over to the Digimon lying against the wall. "Hello. Who are you little buddy?" Kat asked imploringly as she tried to pry it apart. I'm Kat. Gatomon!"

"What?!" 

"C'mere!" 

"But Jerry Springer is on and it's the one about the biker mom's and their neglected kids!" 

"I don't care, get your furry little butt in here!"

Gatomon walked in looking rather perturbed. "What?"

"Go tell Willis to get his happy little self in here or next time I'll let Cocomon have his bike."

As Gatomon walked in Kat heard a crash from outside. "Dang it Cocomon! Why do you have to be so dang awnry?!" 

Willis came in after a moment and stopped himself from asking what was going on when he saw the Digimon lying on the floor next to his cousin. "Veemon?"

A pair of crimson eyes slowly appeared from the rolled up Digimon. They blinked expressively at Willis and a soft, strained, lisp laden voice came from the little Digimon.

"Willith?" It asked then winced and the eyes disappeared again.

Willis had crossed the room in three steps and knelt down beside Veemon. "Hey man, what happened to you?"

"Digimon Attack… I losthst." The voice croaked out.

"Well then we'll have to get you back to Daisuke…" Willis began but suddenly the red eyes appeared again and slowly the Digimon uncurled. It is not often that you can see a Digimon bleed. They usually heal too fast for the blood to flow. However Veemon was bleeding, from a cut just above his eye, the red almost the same color as the eye it was trying to cover. All in all when Veemon said he had lost… He had lost badly. 

"Don't call Davish. He….he doethn't want me… anymore." Veemon looked away and down at the ground. "I let him down… he abandon me."

"Well, don't worry about him right now. Let's see to your cut shall we?" Kat helped Veemon up taking him into the bathroom. About five minutes later Veemon's cut had been cleaned and had stopped bleeding. Not taking any chances though, Kat had put a thin layer of gauze over it to prevent it from becoming infected. "Okay, now let's see about this Davis kid that you said abandoned you. Either there's just been a misunderstanding or your partner's a big jerk. Willis? Do you have Davis' e-mail address?" 

Willis took a couple minutes but managed to find it. 

"Here you go. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to e-mail this guy and find out what's going on here."

Willis read as Kat typed so that Veemon knew what they were saying.

To: [][1]SoccerMan@digimail.com

From: [][2]Gatogirls@digimon.com

Subject: Found your digimon…

Hi. My name is Kat. I'm a cousin of Willis in Colorado, USA. Today when I booted up my computer your Veemon flew out of the screen. He's says that he lost a battle and you abandoned him. I guess he thinks you're mad at him for losing. Anyway, I just wanted to clear things up. Please write back as soon as you can. If you don't I'll have to assume that Veemon's right about you abandoning him and hunt you down and kick you sorry little butt.

Sincerely-

Kat

"Well, that should get his attention."

Veemon looked dizzy and sat down by the wall where he fell he was looking dejected unhappy and somehow oddly ill. 

Willis walked over to the down in training Digimon and smiled. "Hey Veemon, I am sure it's just a misunderstanding is all. Daisuke is probably looking for you right now."

Veemon simply shook his head arms up around his knees staring into space. "No heth not… I told you… Heth mad at me." 

Willis frowned; this was totally unlike The Veemon he had known. That Veemon was usually so hyper and happy he could lift anyone's spirits. Just like his partner, something here wasn't adding up and Willis showed his thought y the look on his face. Abruptly Cocomon made a crash outside and his thoughts were lost in an effort to calm his Digimon partner down.

As Kat sat there an e-mail alert flashed on the screen but when it was opened it was not from Davis. The message was as follows.

To: [][3]Geniuskid@digimail.com

From: [][4]Angelchick@digimail.com

Subject: Visiting soon!

Hey Willis, it's me Hikari! T.K and I will be in America soon with Yolei. Mind if we come visit you and Cocomon? We'll of course be bringing Patomon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon. Assuming we can get them onto the plane without trouble. Also, new threat in the Digi-world, any ideas?

Sincerely,

Hikari Yagami (And Gatomon!)

Veemon shivered slightly and seemed to be hugging himself for warmth. Gatomon was peering at him curiously but didn't talk to him. However she brought a blanket and threw it around the Digimon in the hopes of getting him to warm back up. "Thankth." 

"Hey Willis… someone called Hikari wants to know if she and TK and Yolei can come here and visit in a couple of weeks. I'm going to e-mail them back for you. You already said you'd like them to come over sometime." Kat didn't know if Willis heard her. They had already talked about that and Willis seemed ecstatic over the thought. 

To: [][5]Anglechick@digimail.com

From: [][6]Gatogirls@digimail.com

Subject: Willis says- Sounds great!

Hellos and goodmornings to you Hikari. This is Willis' cousin Kat. You guys can come over anytime you want and stay until school starts if you feel the need. Earlier today we had Davis' Veemon fly out of a digiport at me. I guess Veemon lost a battle and they just had a misunderstanding or something but Veemon thinks Davis abandoned him. Know anything about it?

As to the threat, we should all probably get together and find out what's going on. Yes, I say we. I have a Gatomon too. What a kawinkydink huh?

See ya soon-

Kat, Gatomon, and Willis

"I really hope that everything works out for you Veemon."

"I hope tho too. Ugh." Veemon groaned slightly and shut his eyes. Appearing to be falling asleep.

It only took a few seconds for an E-mail to appear back in Kat's Mailbox.

To: [][6]Gatogirls@digimail.com

From: [][7]Angelchick@digimail.com

Subject: Veemon?  
  
Actually yes, I know a little about this. We were in the Digital world this morning and got into a fight with a rather large…very dangerous new Digimon and for some reason the system suddenly opened a Digiport and Threw Daisuke back into the real world. Veemon Stayed behind and Managed to armor Digivolve without Daisuke, but when we finally got back Veemon had lost. Daisuke was Furious, he screamed at Veemon, I've never seen him do that. Something really weird is going on. Anyway, Veemon disappeared back into the digital world. But by then he was almost healed. Is he all right? 

BTW we'll probably be there tomorrow morning around ten your time. That alright?

Yeah, Gatomons rock ^.^!

Keep it real,

Hikari Yagami.

Then another mail.

To: [][6]Gatogirls@digimail.com

From: [][8]MegaAngel@digimail.com

Subject: How's things?

Sorry, you don't know me but I am over at Kari's house and just wanted to see how Veemon is doing.. I nearly decked Daisuke when he said the things he did to the poor little guy, I mean Veemon did his best. Sheesh. Anyway. See you tomorrow I guess!

Yours Truly,

Takeru Takaishi (T.K.) and Patomon

Gatomon peered at the computer screen quietly and purred "my your popular today!"

"Geeze I guess so…"

To: [][8]MegaAngel@digimail.com

From: [][6]Gatogirls@digimail.com

Subject: Just peachy…

Yeah, understandable. Only I don't just almost deck them… I do deck them. It usually isn't too pretty after I do either. Just ask Willis. Well, you can do that tomorrow. I really think I'm not going to like this Davis guy unless he can butter people up pretty darn good. 

Veemon's okay I guess. He's not talking much. He had a really interesting cut above his left eye when he first came through the digiport. I've never seen a digimon bleed. 

Oh, crap. Gotta' go, Cocomon locked Willis out of the house again…

See ya' tomorrow-

~Kat and Gatomon

Kat got up and let Willis in through the kitchen door. Cocomon still standing at the front laughing to himself. Terriermon was at the front door now and couldn't seem to persuade his brother into opening it for him. Kat walked over and led Cocomon to the kitchen and to eat his enormous lunch while she told Willis what TK and Hikari had to say.

"Tomorrow morning at ten huh? Well, later this afternoon then we'll have to start cleaning up."

"Okay, but I have to e-mail Hikari back…" Kat walked back over to the computer.

To: [][7]Angelchick@digimail.com

From: [][6]Gatogirls@digimail.com

Subject: See ya on the morrow then!

Yeppers, that sounds fine! Just be careful when you get here. Cocomon loves getting new toys and that's basically all we are to him. He's so huge how can we tell him otherwise?

Hey, is that Davis guy coming with you? Or has he ran and hid in a hole somewhere. He hasn't e-mailed me back yet. If he doesn't I'm going to take Veemon over there personally and giving an important lesson in having a digi-partner. Gatomon and I weren't exactly the best of friends until I almost lost her and now we're inseparable. Kinda' weird.

See ya'-

Kat and Gatomon

"That Davis guy better write me!" 

The rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning, with no word from one Daisuke Motomiya.

Place: A plane, somewhere over the Pacific Northwest

Kari sat quietly reading. She had managed to convince the people that Gatomon was a pet, and they allowed her to carry her onboard. So now the cat like Digimon snoozed lightly on her partner's lap. Just as Patomon did on T.K.'s own lap. They had convinced that Patomon was a stuffed animal.

TK however was looking rather perturbed. "I hate plane rides."

"Oh it won't be too much longer, just sit back and relax TK."

Yolei was having a heated discussion with her backpack, which Hawkmon was concealed in. The man sitting next to her edged away, unnerved by the teen seemingly talking to an in-animent object and pretended to be interested in the Window.

"We'll be landing in about 7 minutes ladies and gentlemen at River Springs airport. Thank you for flying Air Japan." The stewardess' annoyingly cheerful voice came across the intercom.

"Well let's get ready then. Come on Gatomon, wakey wakey."

Place: River Springs, Colorado, USA

Veemon was starting to gradually look worse, though now he was up and about. He had digressed to Demiveemon, or Chibimon as Gatomon called him. His appetite was diminished, he hardly ate, but at least he was out playing with Terriermon now. While they waited for Kari and the others to come. Suddenly an E-mail appeared in the box.

To: [][6]Gatogirls@digimail.com

From: [][1]SoccerMan@digimail.com

Subject: Keep him.

Keep him, he's of no use to me. He can't even win one battle. I don't need him, and he certainly doesn't need me. If you want a sorry excuse for a Digimon, he's yours. Please Don't E-mail me again. I am no longer a Digi-destined. I have no Digimon. I have no time.

~Daisuke Motomiya

Willis read aloud to Kat. Then as he turned to look at her he spotted Demiveemon standing in the doorway, his little ears back, tail down, expressive eyes brimming with tears. Before Willis could say a word Demiveemon had spoken. When he did it was a broken yell.

"Thee!? He doethn't want me anymore! He abandoned me like the latht one! I tried! I really did! I couldn't do it. I'm not throng enough!" Willis moved to get closer to the little Digimon backed up out the door. "Jutht leave me alone! No one careth! I'm going to be locked up again!" With that Demiveemon turned and toddled off as fast as his little feet would carry him.

"Don't e-mail him again huh? Well, I won't e-mail him then Willis, I'm going back to Japan with Hikari and TK and finding this jerk who calls himself a person. Demiveemon! Come back please!" Kat ran outside after him, finding him sitting on the hood of her Uncle's truck. She jumped up next to him. "Hey buddy… listen. You're perfectly fine the way you are. Some people just can't see it. Probably that Davis kid didn't either. It's not your fault he's a jerk. You and I bud, we're going to go back to Japan with Hikari, TK, and Yolei. Okay? I'm going to talk to him. See how he likes getting the crap beat out of him and then being rejected. Please don't cry Demiveemon." Kat pulled Demiveemon into her lap and they sat there until Gatomon came outside. "It's ten thirty. They should be here any…"

Willis came running out just then, "They're here! They made it! C'mon Kat! You gotta' meet them!"

With Demiveemon still in her arms she followed Willis back through the kitchen door and ran out the front. They were a friendly looking group. She had a feeling they were gonna' have fun…

Demiveemon was silent something akin to Fear in his eyes. He wasn't telling them something and shivered as they approached the group Demiveemon began to Squirm. Trying to get free so he could hide. 

Kari smiled when she saw them. "Hiya!" Her words were very accented and short, though she knew English quite well, there were something's she could just never get used to. At her side was a pure white, purple tipped Gatomon. Patomon lounged on The top of TK's hat. And Yolei adjusted her glasses. Introductions were quick and everyone got along smashingly. Kari carefully reached out and took Demiveemon in her arms, she looked down at him.

"Oh little Demiveemon… What happened to you?" Kari asked looking worriedly at the bruises still visible on the little creature. Suddenly Demiveemon squirmed free… and growled. Demiveemon never had yelled at anyone in anger or hate, but something reflected in those Crimson eyes, something darker. Something closely akin to Hate. He pointed an accusing paw at Kari. 

"Your all the thame! All of you! It was the thame with the firthth! Uthed me then threw me away! Never! Never again!" With that Demiveemon bolted again.

Kari's Gatomon's ears went back. "I was wondering when this would come."

Patomon nodded. Their partners looked at their Digimon questioningly Gatomon shook her head. "It was bound to happen sometime."

"Umm…. Would you guys like to follow me and I'll show you guys to your rooms. TK, if it's all right you'll be sharing a room with Willis and Hikari and Yolei, you can stay in my room." Kat offered conversation.

"Where will you sleep?" Yolei asked.

"I'm going to sleep in the barn with Cocomon, Terriermon, and Gatomon. I do it twice a week so I'm quite used to it. Besides I only have two bunks in my room and sleeping in the barn is a lot better than sleeping on the floor. Besides, three in my tiny little bedroom wouldn't really work too well. Here you are girls. Make yourself at home. All my clothes are already in the barn so you can do what you please. Just don't try to get anything in or out of the closet." They all looked at her closet that was decorated with all sorts of warning signs and police tape-do not cross-. "Trust me. Last time Aunt Tina tried to get in there she broke an arm…" she let it hang there and took TK to Willis' room. "So, what's the deal with Demiveemon? He seems like a real sweetheart deep down. Oh, can I show you the e-mail that Davis sent me?" Kat looked imploringly at TK.

"Sure…"

"Just to warn you I come in here periodically during the day since this is the only computer they have. I've been trying to talk Willis into moving it somewhere else but he just won't do it. It's okay though because I always knock. Ah, here it is…"

TK read the e-mail and looked angry. One could tell just by looking at him he was really a sweet natured boy. But his fists clenched his teeth ground. "I can't believe he said this about Demiveemon. You're right, the little guy is a nice guy. I mean he always helps any of us when we need it. With or without Davis. I don't see how those two ended up together."

Patomon looked up from his point on TK's hat "Because it was supposed to happen this way. Demiveemon is a one shot. This is not his first Digidestined."

TK took a hold of the hamster looking Digimon and pulled him off the hat to look straight into the little creature's blue eyes. "What do you mean?"  
Patomon shrugged and looked at TK. "I would love to tell you TK, but it is not my place to tell of his past. All I can say is he has been hurt… many times by many people. And it looks like he has finally had enough. If you want more.. you will have to ask him. Personally I don't blame him after the kind of stuff Davis was calling him." 

"Well, I'm going to go find him and see if I can get him to stay with me. If Davis is the only person he's been around then I better give him a better impression of what humans are like." Kat turned and walked outside.

Patomon watched her go and then said quietly. "He can't come back"

Demiveemon was found in the barn in the hayloft, curled into a tiny blue ball sobbing slightly every few minutes. He was mumbling as well but what he was saying was lost soon after, his skin seemed darker, more of an indigo then the usual bright blue. Something was changing him, and not for the better.

"Hey bud… c'mere. Please don't cry. I hate it when people I care about cry." Kat got close enough to gently rub his back. "Look at me. Please… what's going on bud? Come sit and talk to me…" Luckily Demiveemon got up and sat in her lap. She leaned back against the barn wall and sighed. "Now, please tell me and don't get mad… what's going on?"

"Itth always the thame. The Digidethtined come and I am woken up… then when it'th all over they abandon me…. and I get locked in that mountain until the next group comth through." He was shivering his skin felt cold to the touch. "But it wath never like this…. It hurtth…m'cold, m'tired….I feel thtrange"

"Demiveemon… stay with me. Be my digimon. Team up with Gatomon and I. Trust me, I almost lost Gatomon once, why would I want to lose you too? You're wonderful. Don't let anyone tell you or let you think otherwise. So, are you gonna' stay with Gatomon and I? Please?"

"I-I don't know." He as now shaking. "I'm…tho….tired…" Slowly his eyes closed, he was shaking almost violently. He was breathing funny. Strange markings appear on his skin. Demiveemon was virus infected and the bug was taking hold.

"Oh my god… WILLIS! WILLIS, COME QUICK!!!!" she took a tight hold on the rapidly changing Demiveemon and ran into the field as fat as possible. Everyone ran out of the house as quickly as possible, everyone's digimon in tow. They all ran into the field to see the visible changes that Demiveemon was going through. "We gotta go find this Davis creep and soon!" Kat's voice was full of hate and sorrow.

Demiveemon's crimson eyes suddenly snapped open. And his wriggled from their grasps, growling again. The virus had a hold of his vital codes. Abruptly he up and digivolved, from Demiveemon to Veemon, then beyond that the Flamedramon. Without Davis. The armor was now black, with red and yellow flame design. He hissed and growled. Preparing to attack, the Virus was feeding on his anger at the Digidestined. All of them. Past present and future.

"We'll have to take him down!" TK yelled "Patomon, Digivolve!"

"No!" Came the reply and TK turned to his partner. "I…I can't." 

"Why not?!" TK demanded. 

"Because if we kill him he won't be reborn! He's a One shot. If we take him out now… He is wiped forever!" The entire group heard this in stunned silence as the virus infected Flamedramon began to back away. To escape.

"Flamedramon! Please! Don't do this to yourself! Don't do this to me! I'm your friend! Please! I won't leave you… don't leave me! Please!" Kat started slowly walking towards the infected digimon. TK was about to jump and stop her when Willis' hand grabbed his arm. 

"Just watch… there's something about her that digimon find comforting. They trust her beyond imagination. I don't know how she does it but… just watch."

Willis and TK both turned their eyes on the girl. She was standing right in front of the digimon now. She had her hand on the armor on his forearm and was gently coaxing him to sit down. He was sitting down and Kat was sitting next to him in silence, both of them studying each other with curiosity, when a truck barreled down the road startling Flamedramon.

With a roar he stood up and smacked Kat to the side like she was a rag doll. Cocomon screamed, Willis cringed, and Gatomon and Terriermon were both visibly fighting back the urge to digivolve to the next level. 

Flamedramon ran off into the fields that surrounded Willis' house. Kat stood up with the help of Willis and TK and watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore. Patomon, Gatomon, and Dark Gatomon all digivolved and went after him bringing him back within five minutes and taking him to the barn. 

Kat stood there long after Willis and TK went with everyone else into the house to leave her with her own thoughts. Willis had been around her way to much to even think about talking to her. It was shortly after they all went inside that Kat felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle and she spun around. Standing there was a small Demiveemon. "Hello there… little one… where did you come from?" She knew that it was not the Demiveemon that she had tried so hard to make friends with for this one was a blue a few shades lighter and had a feminine look to it's face.

"I've been here for a while, but I came from the digital world."

'Duh!' Kat thought. "Who are you?"

"I'm Demiveemon, only I'm a little different from the one your used to. I'm the female version."

Kat looked at the female digimon, "You know him?" 

"Yes…"

"Would you like to see him?" 

"Umm… I don't think… I should do that…"

"Well why not?"

"Um… I don't think… he'll… remember me?"

"Were you two good friends?"

"The best" she looked down at her feet. "Only… only… I… I have to go. You should check on your friends. They might be in danger!" She ran off at a speed that would be otherwise questionable for someone her size.

"What?…" She shrugged and took off at a trot toward the barn.

A Suddenly scream was heard from within the barn. When Kat hurried she saw a sight that was rather odd. Flamedramon Stood grappling with Angemon the Angel was trying his hardest but was loosing quickly to the Virus filled digimon. Flamedramon's eyes glowed unholy red, his teeth gnashed together viciously. He snapped at Angemon and the angel had to fall back and let go. *Suddenly angewoman move sin and upper cut the dragon type under the chin, with a deep sigh Flamedramon fell back again hitting the way with a thud shaking horribly unconscious again. Fever ran through him painfully.

Angemon stood back a bit then had to revert to Patamon. Patamon panted. "He… sucked the energy… right out of me…."

Angewomon looked at Flamedramon where he lay now she winced. "If this continues, containment might not be an option any longer. " outside thunder rolled. Kari shivered8 I am going in to bed… we have to get up early to catch the first flight back to Tokyo." she, Patamon, Yolei left. Angewomon sat down quietly, opposite Lady Devimon. They all watched Flamedramon, Who without his armor looked rather odd, but it also showed that he looked quite human this way. Like a cross between a human and a digimon.

Kat bit her lip when she saw Flamedramon and Angemon fighting. She went over to Ladydevimon and stood and watched Angewoman help Angemon out by hitting Flamedramon a hard one. "Lady Devimon… I just met a female Demiveemon… she said that she knew Flamedramon… that they used to be the best of friends… but there's something deeper… I could feel her confusion, her hesitation, and her… fear… She wasn't afraid of me… was she Ladydevimon? Is it possible that Flamedramon could be afraid of me too?"

Lady Devimon looks over at her partner with her red eyes. "They don't fear you… The Female if she is here, is going to be killed on site. By order of Gennai and Azulongmon. If you see her again… we must destroy her." 

Lady Devimon looked at Angewomon flicked her feathery wings. "The Beta has been spotted."

Angewomon looked up quickly. " We can't let her near him… Anywhere near him."

Flamedramon had curled himself up into a ball or as close as he could get shuddering and shivering, his breath coming in short rasps. Angewomon got up and ran her gloved hand across his brow. "Keep fighting friend… please…"

Kat went and sat down next to the Flamedramon placing her hand on his back rubbing gently and talking to him softly. We're here for you Flamedramon… Kat thought then she spoke and told him the same. Then she said goodnight to Lady Devimon and Angewoman and went back into the house to pack. If she was going to go to Japan in the morning she decided that she should get at least a little sleep. She went and sat down on the couch and wrapped herself up in the quilt that had been thrown on the floor when TK and herself had ran outside upon hearing female Demiveemon's scream. She only intended on laying there for a minute and collect her thoughts but ended up sleeping until morning.

The next morning found that Angewomon and Angemon had left and went to the Digital world with Flamedramon, because they were unable to move him on the plane. 

The plane ride was severely boring and slow. However when they arrived in Japan there stood the rest of the group. Tai waved slightly, Matt looked rather bored, Sora was busy bothering Izzy to give her back her Digivice. Throughout the introductions a young Japanese girl watched them in silence from near by. This seemed to bother Kari who moved to talk to the girl but she ran quickly.

Finally they arrived at Tai's house; Kari smiled and explained about taking the shoes off when they entered the house and other customs. Once inside though, the house felt like home to both Willis and Kat. But the food was certainly… different. Mrs. Kamiya took an immediate liking to them and offered them some of her patented recipies.  


"Er… I wouldn't" Tai whispered in their ears, "They have a tendency of coming back to haunt you." Kari snickered softly while their mother made a slight face at her son.

"So, Kari, any chance of meeting Davis today?" Kat looked at Kari as she spoke.

Kari smiled "Probably a good chance."

Kat, "Really? I'll have to borrow your shower real quick… is that okay Mrs. Kamiya?"

"Sure Kat, but you don't look like you need to shower."

"Willis will explain ma'm" Kat walked into Kari's bedroom to get her clothes and then over to the bathroom.

"Umm, well you see. She tends to scare people on first impression and she doesn't want to scare Davis. Too quickly anyways." Willis grinned.

"So what does that have to do with the shower?" Tai asked.

"You'll see. She always dresses like a boy to keep them away from her. I've only seen her look like a girl once and that was at her father's funeral…"

Tai blinked around an hour later when Kat walked out of the bathroom. "Oh…. My… God…"  


"You look great Kat!" Mrs. Kamiya smiled brightly.

"Lets get this show on the road!" Kat winked at Tai getting used to her change of clothes and what would have to be change of mood.

They all walked out and within twenty minutes found themselves in front of the Motomiya house.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" Kari asked quietly.

"Posative," Kat replied.

"Remember we're right here with you so don't worry." Tai said. 

"Yeah, and Davis shouldn't be a jerk since I'm here." Kari smirked. 

"Why would he be a jerk to HER Kari? I know sure as HELL that I wouldn't!" Tai tried to be as quiet as possible.

Kat turned and looked at Tai who found a sudden intrest in the flower pots outside of the Motomiya house. "Thanks, that's really reassuring…" She then straightened out her short, sky blue mini-skirt, and made sure that her silver belly shirt actually was like a belly shirt, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

A tall brown haired girl came to the door. "Oh hello! Your looking for Davis aren't you?!" She smiled and dissapeared from veiw. "DAISUKE!!! Guests!!!!!"

A moment later a medium heigh brown haired boy with goggles screeched into veiw in his socks. " Oh… Hi guys. " His face fell slightly. "What's up?"

"This is Kat Davis… she would like to talk to you for a minute." Kari said.

"Hello Davis… You remember me don't you? I talked to you about your Veemon…" She smil;ed at the change of expressions. First it was recognition and then it was surprise.

"Oh man! I'm sorry I was so short with you over the internet… bad day I guess…"

Tai snorted slightly but said nothing.

Kari sighed softly. "Davis… it's about Veemon…" 

Davis turned slightly pale. "What?"

Kari shifted her feet slightly "He was infected by a virus… currently he has to be held down by a champion digimon or he goeson a rampage…"

Davis shifted uncomfortably and sighed slightly. He didn't seem to want to respond to that.

"Will you come with me to go find him in the digital world Davis? I know we got off on the wrong foot and I'm sure there are quite a few things that we both need to learn. Especially about each other…" Kat smiled at him coloring slightly. 

"Yeah Davis… c'mon! You've never let down the opportunity to go somewhere with a cute girl… at least I wouldn't." Tai smiled and winked at Kat catching her off-guard.

That seemed to get Davis moving, wanting to be the spitting image of his favorite idol. "Sure… why not… I need to… do a few things in the digital world… anyways…" Davis looked quickly from Tai to Kat to Kari then to Kat again then to Willis who he just seemed to noticed. "Well Willis… it's good to see you again. I just wish it could have been under different circumstances." He grinned slightly and shrugged. "But that's what I get I guess."

Tai sighed and shook his head slightly. "Then lets get to the computer lab and get in and going."

Davis dissapeared from veiw long enough to get his shoes on. Then the group was walking twoards the school. All aroudn them children and adults passed them on the streets. And, just behind them walks a short japanese girl in khaki pants and a blue shirt. Her hair pulle dup into two buns she just paces along behind them consistantly.

Davis seemed to noice and leaned closer to Kat and Tai "Do you guys know that girl?"

"Nope… you gotta remember Davis… today is my first day in Japan…" Kat looked over at him and punched him playfully in the shoulder. Then turned to look at Tai "Well Tai? Do you know her?" Kat punched him now only harder. "Kari? Any clue?" She asked when Tai shook his head.

Kari forwned slightly. "I've seen her in class a couple of times.. she's always really quiet and keeps to herself.. it seems like she's following us though…" Davis suddenly turned. 

"Hi! My name is Davis how are ya'??" The girl started and seemd about to run.

"My name is Kari, please don't go away yet…"

"My name is Hoshiko.. but everyone calls me Hoshi." She said in a tiny mousey voice. She was very small but held a confidence suprising for one her height. 

"Why are you following us Hoshi?"

"Because your Digidestined."

Davis was immediately on the defense. "Yeah… and what if we are? Why do you want to know?" 

Kat hit him in the back of the head. "Davis! Don't be a jerk! Hello Hoshi. My name is Kat. Yes we're Digidestined, but how did you know that?"

"Because." She shyly held out a D3 dark blue with white flecks on the little rubber grips. 

"WOAH!" Kari leaned closer. " That's a digivice… how'd you get it?"

"I've had it for a very long time." she says quietly. "I was told by a man named Gennai to seek you all out. Because I might be able to help."

Kat "Whose Gennai?"

Willis, "Yeah… who is Gennai? Kari?"

"Hey Tai, Kari!" Izzy came running up the road. "Oh, hi Willis. And who is this?" Izzy stopped, looking at Kat not seeing Hoshi. 

"I'm Kat. Willis' cousin. Anyway? Who's Gennai?"

Tai shifted and smiled sheepishly "Gennai is a Digital human. A human that actually LIVES in the digital world full time." They all started walking again, soon arriving in the computer room where Cody and Yolei were waiting quietly.

Yolei smiled, "We all ready? Alright! DIGIPORT OPEN!" Within seconds they were all sucked into the computer then dumped in the digital world... now a vast black expanse of nothingness. Standing there supporting Flamedramon between them was Angewomon and Angemon. He hung limply between them like a rag-doll, his armor back on but he was beaten… worn out.

"Flamedramon!" Davis ran forward only to stop quickly in his tracks. "Wait a minute. I'm forgetting the reason why I left in the first place. I can't just run back like a lost puppy. Give me a good reason why I should go back."

At Davis' voice Flamedramon slowly opened his eyes. He saw Davis and for a minute looks as if he will calm right down to welcome his partner, then suddenly the two angel digimon were almost yanked forward as Flamedramon moved to attack Davis. His claws were held to cleave the young human in half. He snarled showing rows of pointed draconian teeth. "YOUR FAULT!" Flamedramon cried "ALL YOUR FAULT! Without you I would be normal! I WOULDN'T BE SOUGHT AFTER AGAIN. I WILL NOT GO BACK. I WILL NOT BE A TOY ANYMORE…." He snarled and kept struggling. "I belong to no one… no one owns me…"

As he spoke a dark looming figure could be seen. Hoshi was the first to notice it and gasped. A whole herd of Tyrannomon, Virus infected and pissed are heading for the group. 

Kat yelled at her Gatomon. "Let's go babe!" 

"Gotch'ya!" ~Gatomon dark-digivolve too—Lady Devimon~

TK, Izzy and Tai did the like taking Davis to their sides. They had a time taking care of the Tyrannomon and it took Lady Devimon back to Salomon.

Kat spoke up after a minute of silence. "Well Flamedramon's unconscious again and wants to kill Davis. What do we do now?"

Hoshi blinked slowly her digimon partner beside her had also jumped into the fight. She points. "I suggest we pick him up… and RUN!" A group of virus digimon of different assortments could be seen approaching them much as the Tyrannomon did. But something was fighting them off. Quick and agile. It appeared to be Flamedramon though he still layed, unconscious at their feet. The voice, when it yelled out an attack, was definitely female and it had a few attacks the male Flamedramon didn't. The female Flamedramon landed on the ground with a soft thud after the dark digimon were disabled, looking at them through golden eyes. "I suggest you all get out of here…this is no place for you." 

"Femme-Flamedramon get out of here! Do you have any idea of what we're supposed to do if we see you? Get out of here!" Kat ran up and started to push the female digimon away from the rest of the group. 

Salomon tried to follow, "Kat! Stop! What are you doing Kat?"

Kat paid no heed. She managed to get Femme-Flamedramon to leave the clearing. Then she suggested that they depart quickly. 

Near by and ear splitting scream rent the air and the male Flamedramon suddenly began to writhe in the grass, crying out as if someone was torturing him horribly. Another scream from near by and another hoarse cry from him. He and the victim, whoever he or she may be, connected closely enough to him that he shared the pain of the other. The male Flamedramon curled into a ball mumbling wincing and twitching, "Never owned. Never again. Leave me alone Jusekyo…. Alone… alone…… always alone…" 

A heavy thud and the sound of the man's laughter filled their ears, the sky above was stormy and the ground black beneath them. It all seemed like a horrible nightmare.. Davis was shaking slightly holding the side of his head, "I.. can feel it…" he blinked owlishly.

"You can feel what?" Kat asked 

Davis rubbed the side of his head. "It wasn't Flamedramon but someone close to him… hurt… somewhere…"

Kat went over to Davis leading him into the thick of the forest with the rest of the Digidestined. "C'mon Davis, we have to hide. C'mon…" She ended up picking him up and carrying him into the forest. Following the sounds of the other Digidestined. When she was finally seen by Tai and Izzy they immediately ran over to her taking Davis from her. "They're coming… we have to hide farther into the forest and find shelter of some-sort. Or we need to go back to the real world."

Davis struggled feebly. "Flamedramon… can't.. leave him there.." The boy sounded weak and his whole body shivered as if he had just been pulled from an icy lake. 

Near by Hoshi, in the bushes a soft pain-filled groan was heard just as, from the clearing they just came from, there came an all mighty roar, a terrifying noise of pain, anguish and power. Some kind of Digimon now was moving up through the forest laying waste to anything in it's path, however it was moving away from them, currently. 

Again the soft pain-filled whimper reached their ears and Hoshi kneeled down before suddenly yanking back with a gap one small hand to her mouth "Aai! Megasamma!" 

There, laying in the bushes was the female Flamedramon bloody and barely alive unable to be pixilate in the current state of the Digital World.

Kat ran over to the bushes and Hoshi. "Oh dear God… I'm going to puke…" and she did just that in a group of bushes next to the one that the Femme-Flamedramon was in. She then stood up straight and went back to help the Femme-Flamedramon up and out of the bushes. Suddenly, unexpectedly, as she touched the bruised flesh of the Female digimon, she felt her pain, falling to the ground yelling aloud. 

The digimon whimpered and tried to curl her body closed against the pain. Kari moved in but she caused an outcry from the wounded dragon. Finally Hoshi walked in and carefully taped a few un-bruised spots then was able to move the digimon without pain. She looked horrible. Her armor was cracked and broken, her body so beaten it was barely recognizable as her anymore. 

Kat's Crest began to glow softly as the huge creature began to stomp towards them from the other clearing. The Femme-Flamedramon coughed blood and spoke in a croaky voice. "In... the darkest hour.. shall come the arch… to the Goddramon….and he… shall walk amongst and destroy till… Dreams and Destiny come… together to form an opposite…it…" she appeared to be struggling, coughing and choking hard.

Tai looked up at the horizon as the bulk of a figure was seen. "Goddramon?"

"The ancient dragon walks again…" Hoshi's partner Kanemon said. Then Hoshi gave the go ahead.

~Kanemon Digivolve to---LEOTIMON~ The odd cat like bird flicked her purple wings… "and death shall come on swift wings to those connected to the creature."

Kat stood again, slowly but surely. She stepped towards the Femme-Flamedramon and fell again only running into Tai and Izzy holding Davis. Tai quickly dropped Davis and halfway caught Kat, her head slightly touching the ground. She moaned an indistinguishable thank you to Tai and passed out completely just as soon as the Femme-Flamedramon did.

Femme-Flamedramon coughed and choked even in the half sleep of unconsciousness. The huge figure gradually grows closer as Hoshi begins to shake Kat. "Wake up!!! Wake UP! Your Gatomon cannot Digivolve without you and you have to be awake for this!"

The Femme-Flamedramon began to come around and miraculously enough began to get up. Though barely holding together physically, she fought to stand, to fight, to be a part of this.. though Izzy tried to keep her down the human could not manage it. Davis began to come around, too, mumbling darkly about headaches. Bleeding and broken the femme Flamedramon stood up and called out. 

"GODDRAMON!!!! COME!" The lumbering creature turned and began to come towards them, when it came into view it was a huge black dragon, crimson eyes and bright red wings, ancient and very, very powerful it paused looking down at them all then lowly growled but it didn't attack.

Hoshi finally woke Kat when she slapped her hard across the face. "Awaken to the call of your crest because it is glowing like a freakin' nightlight! Sure enough the crest of destiny was shining vibrantly against Kat's dark shirt "And aside from that we got one big ass Digimon staring down at us like snacks!" Hoshi was very different now… open and jovial even though she knew,from the size and demeanor of the Digimon, they were facing death now.

"Uh… what? Holy shit what the hell is that thing?" Kat sat up and quickly made to scramble backwards, away from he looming Digimon. "Flamedramon… what'd you do?!" Kat stared from Goddramon to Femme-Flamedramon and back to Goddramon. "What's going on here? What'd I miss?"

"Kat… this is our destiny… this is my destiny… this is Flamedramon's destiny…" Kat heard a quiet voice speaking from behind her in the bushes. She turned to look and saw herself being faced with a baby digimon about half the size of her head. 

"Hello little guy… who are you?" Kat looked at the digimon quizzically."My name is Ubaimon. I'm here to help you Kat. I'm your partner." Ubaimon smiled sheepishly. "Although I did expect you to look more like a girl."Kat looked down at herself. Her clothes were all black and she was wearing a black tee shirt with a dark green half-moon on her chest. Her pants were of the baggy black type and her hair, she felt, was down and crammed underneath a cap, which she later saw to be black and GreenDay. "Sorry… but I already have a Digipartner… Gatomon. I don't know how…" She smiled helplessly at Ubaimon. 

"That's okay… I know this might be getting a little old but, it's your, actually our, destiny for you to have two digimon. I am here to aid you in your fight against the darkness taking over this once beautiful land. Your crest Kat… It's stopped glowing now, you see?"

The Femme-Flamedramon stands still. Bleeding, half-dead looking though she stands against the Goddramon who hisses and watches her with blood red eyes. She spoke softly. "That…WAS the male Flamedramon"

Hoshi gazed at the digimon quietly her own crest glowed softly and a dark figure appeared on Goddramon's shoulder. A tall man, with unkempt brown hair and dull gray green eyes, he smiled down at the female Flamedramon.

"My pet, you look a little under the weather!" He laughed heartily.

"I AM NOT YOUR PET ANYMORE!" her soft voice held enough power that action in the clearing stopped, Kat and Ubaimon stopped mid greeting to look over. Tai and the others stood transfixed by the sight. The Femme-Flamedramon continued. "You have done a great wrong against Veemon, and this world… And for that you WILL pay." She snarled at him even though blood ran from beneath her mask, among other places. She stood strongly, cutting an elegant but courageous frame worthy of the crest of Courage. She fell into a fighting stance, claws extended forward crouched down on her abused, bleeding legs her tail held up for balance and to aid the push off into a jump. 

"You've got to be kidding me… beta, You're in no shape to fight and I think this time Azulongmon will just let your pathetic life end in the data stream."

"You were once a child I cared for, once my digital partner, but no longer, I will not be bound to a human as worthless, as cruel as you. If I go down… Damn'it your coming with me!" With that the Flamedramon leapt into the air, with the agility it seems all Flamedramon have she bounded her way straight to the shoulder and slammed, shoulder first against the man who fell back with a loud "oof". Goddramon growled and then roared loudly a deafening noise that filled the clearing. The two, human and Fire-digimon rolled down the tail of the great dragon, the Digimon coming to rest pinning the human down, claws held against him. Her blood dripped onto him from the numerous wounds opened anew by the fall as well as tears rolling down the scratched dented surface of her faceplate. 

Goddramon turned his huge head slowly, lowered his arm slightly and slammed into the Femme-Flamedramon sending her flying like a rag doll. She just barely managed to right herself mid air and skidded to a halt on the armor of her feet. Goddramon roared again standing in front of the human man protectively.

Kat stood up quickly and ran towards Goddramon and the man on the ground. "Flam… I mean Goddramon what are you doing? Can't you see that this man is using you? He's not your friend or your partner! If anything he's your enemy! We're here to help you… none of us want to fight you, especially me and Femme-Flamedramon!" She came to a halt a few feet away from Goddramon and the man who had now lifted himself off the ground. "And who the hell are you to think that you can come and take control of digimon like they were your slaves huh? You have some nerve mister and I don't intend to let you get away with anymore, even if you have Goddramon at your beck and call! Now tell me! Who are you and what the hell do you want with Flamedramon?!"

The Man Smiled viciously. His look seemed so dark as if a huge shadow had suddenly possessed his body. "My name is Jusekyo. I was one of the first Digidestined, left behind to abide in the digital world by Azulongmon and Gennai for the fact I had no family in the real world. And I do have a claim to my large friend here." he patted Goddramon on the arm. "Because he was MY digimon long before he belonged to Daisuke here."

Izzy frowned and pointed out a problem he saw with this. "But the female Flamedramon says you are her partner."

"Oh," he smiled viciously as he walked towards the female Flamedramon who snarled and hissed trying to step backwards but was against a tree "She is. You see she was the Beta version. The flawed outcome of the first Digimon. She and Veemon share the same Binary Coding. But separate DNA patterns because after she began to show signs of the flaws, Azulongmon created him." He gestured back to Goddramon. "For me. But I had to give him up after time to be locked away again. I always knew what he could become… and now my plans have come to be. And I no longer have need of her. Flawed, bugged, it's all the same, a worthless digimon in need of extermination!" As he spoke Goddramon turned his red eyes on The Femme-Flamedramon. But Leotimon, moved to block the already injured creature. As did Lady Devimon.

"You'll have to go through us first." Lady Devimon smiled, her petite Fangs shining.

"Your reasons aren't good enough. " Leotimon smiled lopsidedly. "We see a human with a power complex... you know they have good counseling for that in the real world. Maybe you should see a shrink ya' nut case." Leotimon obvious has the same personality as her partner, quiet at first but with one hell of a sarcastic tendency.

Kat and Hoshi went and stood in front of their respective Digimon as did Ubaimon for Lady Devimon was in a way his partner also. "You'll have to go through us too Jusekyo! You may have an extremely powerful digimon and I'll give you that point, but, take away the big digimon to defend you and back you up, your nothing but a pitiful man with no friends, no heart, and no common sense what-so-ever! What'll happen to you when the entire digiworld is destroyed because of your "Digipartner"? Honestly, I think you're a coward, a cheat, and to be perfectly honest, a complete and total asshole!" And with that Kat ran forward too quickly for the Goddramon to inhibit her movements and tackled Jusekyo, rolling him back into the bushes nearby. "TK! You ready?" She heard Cody "Kari let's do this!" Yolei could be heard loud and clear. "Matt! One to even the score?!" Tai was picked out easily and suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Kat saw three Digimon and a big bug rise off the ground to keep their huge nemesis at bay while she beat the crap out of Jusekyo.

Hoshi blinked at the three DNA Digivolved Digimon. Davis, without a partner digimon, couldn't complete the DNA digivolve with Ken. Paildramon was not within the group. But the other two were. Slyphymon, the bird like digimon let loose its Static Force sending Goddramon back a few steps. But nothing more. The steel angel, Shakkoumon tried it's Justice beam, again Goddramon looked unaffected. Omnimon managed to put a dent in Goddramon sending the stronger creature to one knee a moment. The warped DNA creature cried out in intense pain as Goddramon let out Giga Annihilation, and Koromon and Tsunomon hit the ground again, too hurt to retain the mixed form.

Hoshi's crest suddenly shone brightly, as did Kat's. Leotimon looked at Lady Devimon and nodded. Lady Devimon de-digivolved into the Dark Gatomon of her Champion form.

~Dark Gatomon!~-~Leotimon!~ Both voices were heard in unison, creating an almost musical sound. ~DNA digivolve to…~ Standing before them now was a creature not to be messed with. It retained Leotimon's wings, but they were black and tattered, cream-yellow skin with green and purple markings. "Yumedetsumon!" Lifting into the air the two voices could again be heard calling out the attack. "Destiny's Javelin!" A beam of perfect green light collected and solidified into a javelin into Yumedestumon's left hand and she flung the energy spear at Goddramon. Piercing the tough hide. Goddramon growled and reared back away.

The Femme-Flamedramon gently lifted Kat off Jusekyo standing her near by with a strength totally unreal for her thin fighter's frame. "This is my fight… Go help Hoshi or your digimon will fail." The Female Flamedramon suddenly turned to Jusekyo growling. "Your ass is grass human… and I am the lawn mower!" Her claws shone with an eerie light. She no longer looked friendly but almost as the male had when he was virus inflicted. Evil and totally intent upon killing the human man before her.

Kat ran over to Hoshi grinning at her before looking up to see Goddramon counter attack. "Unholy Beam" knocked Yumedetsumon out of the air but she managed to land lightly on her feet and spring back into action. "Strike of Dreams" came out as an intense stream of purple light whipping out and striking Goddramon hard in the back of his huge head. Then out came four more lights, each a different color and each hitting home somewhere on Goddramon's body. Goddramon fell to the ground obviously hurting immensely. 

Kat and Hoshi turned as one when they heard a harsh scream which, quickly stopped, from behind them. They both turned in time to see Femme-Flamedramon stand, fresh blood dripping from her claws and it was obvious it was not her own. She turned and looked directly at Kat and Hoshi and grinned a grin that thoroughly creeped them out. "My work here is done. We will see each other again Hoshi. I will watch you both Kat. Be careful. You must attempt to shove him down. I don't know how, but you must… Trust in your partners and each other. Good-bye you two, and take care of yourselves." With that she turned and left.

However the Femme-Flamedramon made it less then five steps before she collapsed, loss of blood, and loss of energy, from the death of her partner caught up to her. She lay there almost like a broken toy, discarded and thrown aside but, at last, out from under her former partner's wrath… and that was the greatest freedom she even knew. Her last conscious thought was of digidestened. A croaked out a feeble thank you then was out, her light eyes closed beneath the ruined armor.

As Femm-Flamedramon collapsed a change ran through Goddramon, he howled in pain, his deep voice vibrating the air slightly, but he was suddenly changing. His skin was no longer black but an even, dark blue, the blood red inside of his wings turns purple. His eyes were going from the dark red of dried blood to the fresh crimson they were as his other forms. He slowly let out a painful groan and began to de-digivolve, ending out as Veemon. He stood for only a minute before he too fell forward with a deep sigh, normal looking once more. Davis caught him carefully.

Hoshi slowly walked over to Femme-Flamedramon, her rasping breath the only indication she was still alive. And even that was beginning to fail. She was beginning to glow. Pixilation's first stages.

Kat ran over towards Ubaimon who had sat quietly throughout the entire thing, silent and ever watching, his big eyes fixed on Kat as she knelt down to pick him up. "I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to defeat him together Ubaimon. Everything went by so fast that I didn't have time to think much and to be perfectly honest I forgot about you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kat. There will be other times and trust me, there WILL be other times. You hold the Crest of Destiny, and all I can tell you is that we won't be seeing the last of Yumedetsumon either. Hoshi is part of the team now, and also a part of you." He smiled widely. "Besides, I think I need to get to know my new partners better before we start fighting."

Kat's Salomon walked over to her smiling, "We did it Kat! We got that evil man back for the horrible things he did!"

"But what about the digital world?" Balimon asked from his spot next to the now silent Hoshi and dying Flamedramon female. "It's almost completely ruined!"

Hoshi looked around quietly at the Digital World then back down at the Femme-Flamedramon. The creature was shivering as if cold, her light blue skin had become chalky to the look, like a white undercoat had been applied beneath her normal blue. She seemed to also be crying though it was hard to tell.. Hoshi bent down and carefully, and slowly she took off the Redoarnge mask, sliding it up the head blade carefully till the Femme-Flamedramon's face was exposed. If she had not been so badly beaten, the Femme-Flamedramon would have been an attractive creature by Digimon standards. But as she lay there, dying, she seemed so sad. So alone. Abruptly a tall young man appeared from near by, brown hair slightly spiked and the gentlest blue eyes Kat had ever seen. 

Hoshi looked up at him with tear sin her own eyes. "Gennai... it's not fair. She gave so much. Surely Azulongmon has to account for that."

"He has little one, I promise you." Gennai smiled sadly at he, something was familiar between the two, unlike the other destined. Tai looked at Hoshi suspiciously now. How did she know Gennai?

Gennai looked down at her. "You know what has to be done."

Hoshi sighed and stood a little shakily. Putting her hands over her Crest that had begun to glow again. Her words were very soft, but Kat could feel it in herself as well, as the two were now linked even as their digimon were. A stirring of something deep inside, and pulling something from the very core of the Digital World. "A world of Dreams and Prophecy, I come to the core to call, raise to regain, to protect. Life spring forth from this stream of Data." The light of her Crest suddenly intensified and spread, the ground beneath their feet glowed, the sky began to glow as well till all the destined seemed adrift in a sea of light. Tai gasped and looked at Hoshi. She didn't appear to be human anymore, but a creature with angel like wings. Her hands clasped together over her heart something glowing against her forehead, Balimon's marking on her head glowed as well, Hawkmon's feather glowed, Gatomon's Tail ring, Veemon's markings, Agumon's claws, Gabumon's horn, Patamon's ears, each digimon part of them joined the glow, then the light made their eyes unseeing. When the destined were able to see again the world was mostly restored, the sky blue and clouds scattering as if a storm was over. The grass grew green beneath their feet again, as did the trees. The only thing was. Femme-Flamedramon was still laying there, as was the human's body. Two fallen destined from so long ago.

Gennai smiled softly and caught Hoshi as she began to fall.

"What… how?!" Was all Matt could stammer out.

"Hoshi is a Digital human.. not a normal real world human. That makes her.. different." 

"I'll say."

Kat stared blankly at Gennai then turned her gaze upon the Flamedramon still laying on the ground. She was dead now. There was no sign of life what so ever and she was slowly disappearing, pixalating. "No!" She ran over to the quickly departing Digimon. "No! You can't go! Stop! Wait! Please, wait! We need you here with us!" The pixalation seemed to slow slightly but kept on it's course. Taking the Female Flamedramon from Kat and the rest of her friends. Hot tears began to roll down her face as the last of the Flamedramon's un-armored face vanished completely forever. "God Damn'it! Why this?" She looked up towards the sky, forgetting herself and all of the other Digidestined around her. "God damn you! First you take my father! Then you took my best friend! You almost took Gatomon and your starting to take my mother too! Why the hell did you have to add this?! What the fuck do you want from me?!" She sobbed, falling to her knees, wrapping her arms around her body trying to comfort herself. 

"Kat… I'm sorry…" Her head snapped up as she heard his voice again. That voice that had sung her to sleep when she was only a small child. She had forgotten what that voice was like so long ago… and had even sooner forgotten his face. "I had to come… I was different… Like Hoshi… This was what I had dreamt of my entire life… I had too… I'm sorry…" She looked around her and saw the other Digidestined staring at her mutely mouths open and gaping. Couldn't they hear him?

"Why did you leave me? I needed you… I need you now… Why did you have to go?… Did you not love me enough?" Kat looked back up at the ever-clearing sky and saw him. The face that she had forgotten and the smile that she had inherited. Her father. Jusekyo…

   [1]: mailto:SoccerMan@digimail.com
   [2]: mailto:Gatogirls@digimon.com
   [3]: mailto:Geniuskid@digimail.com
   [4]: mailto:Gatochick@digimail.com
   [5]: mailto:Anglechick@digimail.com
   [6]: mailto:Gatogirls@digimail.com
   [7]: mailto:Angelchick@digimail.com
   [8]: mailto:MegaAngel@digimail.com



End file.
